A typical communication network allows wireless devices, such as mobile telephones, to communicate with the network. Each wireless device can typically participate in at least one communication session, such as a telephone call. During the communication session, information from the wireless device often travels through various components of the network. Each wireless device can also typically communicate with different network components. For example, a wireless device could be able to communicate with different network components over different communication channels.